simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Coastal Rock
Coastal Rock Today 01/04 Currently A strong power within its region, Coastal Rock is the leading nation of a block of 3, throughout KB. Coastal Rock is currently serving as the leader of the USPV and as the dominant country within the Coastal Trade Union. Coastal Rock holds good relations with the Soviet federation and the Unique federation, it also serves as a security council member on KB. The flag is displayed on both sides of this aritcle. News bulletins: 01/04 Availles announces 4.0T military spending package for upgrades alone! 01/04 Availles announced this morning, that 4.0T was put aside for military upgrades for its offensive force alone. Ministers spoke of a high quality armed forces that would be able to deal large punishments in the battlefields of today. Although the defence minister did not state which divisions had been included, the Navy was highlighted as the most advanced force in the CR military, the minister whet on to say that a fourth large high quality fleet was in the works. Tacky.G.H declares " CR is not to be reckoned with, either your with us or against us" 27/03 Tacky.G.H declared on state television last night that "CR is not to be reckoned with" after the country demonstrated its military force on KB, by engaging four different countries on the battlefields and pulling off great results. To top it off, CR launched a Nuclear missile in is last engagement and finished off its enemy. The young PM stood proud, saluting his countries troops as they marched through the streets of Central Tombre's capital city. Tacky.G.H made headlines around the globe with his recent authorised nuclear strike, leaving many countries weary of his next move and military interventions. Availles breaks silence on the recent Moneyville agression. 24/03 Availles confirmed today, that Coastal rock was behind the recent unknown missile strikes in Moneyville. In a statement, it read " The Navy fleet, USPV Global trotter, did fire at and destroy a Moneyville corporation killing an estimated 7000 people and wounding many more" The statement went on to insist that the the strike was a stern warning from Coastal Rock, it claimed the strike was justified and that they would again strike if provocations continued from the countries armed forces. In a seperate note, the Unique federation issused a strong warning and gave a list of sanctions on the country, breaking any one of them has a high chance of leading to a shooting war. Availles announced it did not standby the letter, as CR has its own view, CR has not placed any sanctions directly. Tacky.G.H was not able to give a detailed statement. Currently the CR parliament is debating the following topics: 01/04 *The distribution of 4.0 Trillion between the CR led block of 5 - Passed *Independence of Coastal Track - Failed *The long term deployment of the CRS Global, Naval fleet to the North West of KB - Failed *The Academy - Failed *Invasion of the The Purge Territories - Failed *The distribution of 4.0 Trillion between the CR led block of 5 - Failed *Demobilisation of the CR national armed forces - Failed *Tactitcal withdrawal from CA - Passed ' *The Treaty of Trident - '''Passed '( http://simcountry.wikia.com/wiki/The_Treaty_of_Trident ) *Production of nuclear submarines on KB - '''Passed *Conduct a vote on the security council to forbid nuclear arms sales to Moneyville - Passed *Conduct military strikes against Moneyville - Passed *Rapid deployment of CR war planes to allied states in the region of Moneyville - Failed *Request Soviet federation membership - P'assed' *Obtain war 4 - Passed *4.0T Upgrade package for the military''' - Passed -01/04''' Current Government objectives: 01/04 *Education levels of 120 in all 3 countries *Healthcare levels at 120 in all 3 countries *Formation of a fourth Naval fleet. Category:Countries Category:Soviet Federation